


Things to Buy for Someone who has Everything

by LassieLowrider



Series: COC2019 [29]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmas Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassieLowrider/pseuds/LassieLowrider
Summary: Baz has already got literally everything he wants and needsor: so what on Earth is Simon supposed to buy for him?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: COC2019 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553869
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Things to Buy for Someone who has Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for COC2019 day 29 prompt: firsts
> 
> I opted for 'first gift' or alternately 'first time gift shopping'

**Simon**

I had never in my life been as hard-pressed to find a Christmas present as I was right then, and I don’t think I’d ever been as keen on it being well-received, either. What do you buy for your partner the first Christmas together? 

I’d bought presents for Agatha, of course, but that was rather easy - a silver necklace or something like it, and she’d love it. But Baz? What do I buy for Baz? 

The weird thing is that I’ve known him for pretty much half my life and I don’t know what he’d want as a present. He’s never had any issues with buying things for himself, and whenever he says  _ oh, one of those would be nice _ , and I just barely have time to think  _ score! _ before he’s gone and fucking bought it on his own.

How am I supposed to buy something heartfelt, well-thought-out  _ and  _ sweet for him when he’s got everything he wants already, and he buys it if he hasn’t?

“Asshole boyfriends don’t deserve good presents,” I muttered to myself as I entered the shopping centre. The old man I met in the doorway gave me the worst side-eye I’d ever received - and that’s saying something, since I shared a room with Baz for eight years. In the spirit of the season I resisted giving him the finger.

I had finally landed in maybe a book, so that’s where I headed - hoping there’d be at least something interesting there. Or just a gag gift, I’d take a gag gift, as long as I had  _ something  _ to wrap and give him for Christmas.

I passed a locksmith’s on the way, which felt like a weird thing to have in a shopping centre, but you do you I guess.

The bookstore was big and if Penny hadn’t told me the way I’d have been lost in two minutes or less.  _ Take a right by the biographies, pass three rows and by the Thrillers - H to K - take a left. Keep going until you hit a shelf, knock five times on the book called ‘Secrets of the World’, and they’ll open for you. Say a Bunce sent you and there’ll be no problems. _

I had been repeating those instructions to myself ever since I talked to Penny, but I nevertheless almost took a right at the thrillers. She hadn’t said anything about how quick one should knock, so I knocked as I would on an apartment door. When the book suddenly unfolded into an actual door and I was met with the sternest face I’d ever seen. 

“Yes?” he grunted, glaring at me.

“Bunce sent me,” I said, as coolly as I possibly could. I have no idea if it worked, but I don’t think I sounded like my knees were shaking - which they were - so all in all, a success. Especially when he nodded and then stepped aside. 

I nodded back and stepped inside, now considerably cooler than I’d just been. I looked around, just taking in the sheer enormity of the Magickal bookstore. I thought the Normal one I’d passed through was big, but this store… I don’t think I’d ever been to a bigger store, and this was specialised. 

I browsed for a while, before I suddenly saw it. There, on the shelf named ‘On the Subject of Recognising Creatures’, there was the perfect gag gift for Baz. 

I rubbed my hands together in glee. It was  _ perfect _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's SUPPOSED to end there hello?? If it didn't, it'd spoil tomorrow's fic


End file.
